powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Ticklesneezer
Mr. Ticklesneezer is the timid and kind elf themed creature that appeared only in a dream of Trini. He serve as the monstrous anti-hero of the episode "For Whom The Bell Trolls". He is notable for being the first sympathetic monster whereas all others before him were ireedemable, Ticklesneezer has a kind and caring perssonality and was only working for Rita to stay alive (literally). He is the first in the vein of anti-heroic monsters such as Waspicable and later Notacon. Biography A rather friendly and timid troll-like elf monster that was originally a doll owned by Trini Kwan's mother when she was young. In the box where he was, was a legend that Mr. Ticklesneezer can collect different things. In her daughter's dream, Mr. Ticklesneezer was brought to life. His specialty was collecting. Mr. Ticklesneezer enjoyed collecting large objects (or "goodies"). Rita Repulsa wanted to use these skills to capture the Power Rangers and the world. Squatt brought him to life and brought to Rita. She sent him to Earth and he started to kidnap buildings and trains. When Mr Ticklesneezer encountered the Rangers and fought the Megazord, he put it in the bottle. But rangers freed themselves and Trini told him to stop kidnapped buildings and return everything he had tooked. He returned everything he collected and returned to the form of old, kind doll as Trini's dream ended. Personality Mr. Ticklesneezer is not like Rita's monsters, since he isn't actually evil at all. But he is very introverted and likes to collect things that he shouldn't such as buildings. He was shown to be highly loyal to Rita. However he also kept up his friendship with Trini and listened to her when she told him to stop. Powers And Abilities * Collecting: Mr. Ticklesneezer can collect and shrink objects and put them in his bottle. Arsenal * Bottle: '''Mr. Ticklesneezer '''can absorb objects with various glass bottles. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Mr. Ticklesneezer was voiced by Tom Wyner. Notes * Mr. Ticklesneezer's monster suit was later recolored and equipped with a Santa Claus-like suit in order to create Grumble the Elf. * Mr Ticklesneezer is easily the weakest and most pathetic monster in season 1, having absolutely no powers whatsoever (all powers being contained within his collecting bottle) and cowering throughout 99% of the Putty battle. * Mr. Ticklesneezer's counterpart in Zyuranger is not a doll brought to life in a dream, and is a living being that went to Bandora's palace to apply for a position as Finster's counterpart's assistant, but failed to impress, and was sent falling to Earth, where he was found by a child who was suffering from a strained relationship with his mother, and they quickly bonded, they started collecting things in his bottles, including the Tokyo Tower, a train, a plane, and several buildings, he was enlarged by Bandora and fought Zyuranger, until they convinced him to put the things he took back where they belonged, and tried to collect Bandora, and her cronies, the episode ends with everyone but Bandora and her lackeys being happy. See Also Category:PR_Allies Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:PR Anti-Heroes